


Lyrics, Music, and Stories

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: Marvel
Genre: Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Songfics by me with suggestions submitted by ya'll.





	1. Child of Divorce (inspired by "Every Other Weekend")

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters are already called for but if you guys want to submit a song and maybe a different pairing, I will do my best to make it. (Please no boybands, Taylor Swift, or Fergie).

Steve is here. Tony knows that because JARVIS has alerted him. Tony grabs his tools and goes to see if Peter is packed up. He will be, but it’s an excuse to watch as his only happiness leaves for 48 hours.

Steve is decent enough not to take him for more than that.

Peter is waiting at the grand stair case, duffel in hand, just in case. It is past three a.m. and Steve should know he needs to come up with a better system. But for now, in those stolen days, it works for the broken family.

                “Hi, dad,” Peter says drowsily. Tony wants to demand him to return to bed. He wants Steve to see the strain these impromptu visits cause their son. He will not; Peter wants to see his Pops.

                “You have everything,” Tony states.

Peter nods and gestures to his duffel. Inside is a survivalist kit with all the amenities and extra web shooters and costume for escaping. Tony never knows where Steve’s encryptions take Peter away.

He’d rather be willfully ignorant to these missions than acknowledge the fact he lets his son’s life in danger more than he’d like.

                “Don’t worry, dad,” Peter yawns.

It strikes Tony to remember how young his baby still is; barely seventeen, hopeful, and already a fugitive in the eyes of the law. The one Tony upheld.

                “It’s only a recon. Pops says he has something to tell me and…” Peter yawns louder, “I think he might be able to stay in New York for longer…and you two can…”

A loud engine roars and they know it is Steve. Peter comes closer and kisses Tony’s cheek.

Tony hugs him in desperation that he’ll stay this time.

                “I love you dad.”

                “Love you too, kid,” Tony says.

Peter leaves the mansion and Tony returns to his workshop. He plays AC/DC on high to drown out the ghosts.

He thinks, _I love you so much Steve._

* * *

 

                “No! You can’t do this to me! You can’t, you can’t…” Peter chants and sobs.

Steve wants to grab his son and take him home, where Tony will make those grilled cheeses, the only dish he cannot burn. Steve does not do that. He will not hurt Peter anymore.

The boy is standing with him on a rooftop in New York, full costumed, and weeping.

                “Peter,” Steve says, “it’s for the best. Spider-Man is still under the radar enough that you can still come out and be okay. I…I’ll only ruin that for you.” And Tony.

                “Do we mean anything to you!?” Peter shouts.

Steve lets in and embraces his sobbing boy.

                “So much,” he says.

                “Dad still loves you,” Peter says.

Steve inhales and it pains him. He and Tony have not spoken since the Accords and Peter been divided.

                “I will send messages and presents, like we’ve been doing. And who knows? In a few years, I can come back,” Steve says. It sounds dead to him.

Peter lets go and looks at him. The mask came off when this conversation started and Steve hates that he cannot give his son more.

* * *

 

Peter lies down on the loveseat. He is at Harry’s penthouse because he wants to be away from everyone.

Dad arranged for a conference and Jameson was the first to respond.

Peter will unmask come Tuesday and he’ll be someone else.

Unbeknownst to both his dads, he kept some photos of before; Peter takes out the one he keeps with him always.

The corners are bent and the photo is old, but it was one of the best days; the day Steve and Tony knew about Spider-Man.

He wants to go back, but too much has happened.


	2. Ruination from Two Sides (Inspired by 'if you see him, if you see her')

                “Don’t tell him,” Steve pleads.

Natasha has her phone out and Steve’s hand grips her wrist. She can easily stop him; even super soldiers are not infallible. She simply says, “I need to alert Barton.”

Steve lets go and returns to the bunker.

Natasha knows he is paranoid, he has every right, but Barton will not say anything upon injury or death. Natasha texts her friend and waits for him to answer.

_ He’s not doing fine. _

_ Same here. _

_ Those idiots are gonna be the ruin of us. Have you seen the shit those X-men are doing? _

_ Yes. But we both know Tony’s not completely in the wrong. Steve too. _

_ What the fuck do we do? _

_ I don’t know, Clint. _

Miles away, in the Avengers Mansion, Clint hides his phone and waits for Director Stark to emerge. He does eventually, eyes hidden behind thick shades. He’s been binging. Rhodes comes out next and the man limps as he watches the perimeter.

Clint almost runs up to them and yells at Tony.

He imagines what he will say. “He misses you. You’re drinking under the table. What the ever living fuck you two can’t compromise? You’re not fine and neither is he! You two are tearing everything apart.”

Clint remains in his spot, says “Director Stark,” and smiles politely.

Stark nods, but he obviously does not see Clint.

He closes the door and they continue on as if everything is fine.


	3. Found (inspired by "Picture")

Tony turned around and saw as Heather/Haley slept peacefully next to him.

 It was three days after his parents’ funeral. Rhodes had to physically dress and drag him to it before the young cadet was off to train.

Tony sighed and reached for his watch. It was noon and he felt like vomiting. Stealthily, Tony gathered his things and watched as the woman laid there, motionless. Tony was not sure if it was from sex or alcohol, but he was grateful.

Stealing away, Tony found his car and got in.

The streets were quiet for a Sunday and Tony relished these peaceful New York days.

He got home and filed into the huge mansion. Jarvis, his old butler, stood at the door and gave Tony a heart-breaking smile and some coffee.

                “I’m going upstairs,” Tony said.

                “Yes, sir,” Jarvis said in that beloved calm tone.

                “Call me when dinner’s ready,” Tony said. He paused and looked at the man. Jarvis was holding back tears. “Join me if you want.”

Tony trudged quickly to his room and flopped on the bed. He groaned as he used the last of his strength to take out a picture.

It was old, developed with a Cine-Kodack camera, and had one man in uniform. Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America.

Tony glared at it.

“How could you let this happen? Weren’t you suppose to protect me? Love me? Never leave…”

He sobbed. He did not know he could anymore.

Tony put the picture away.

* * *

 

Their wedding day was coming up and Tony was at his old house. Steve insisted on living there because of how Howard told him to visit. So, Tony had to hire contractors and staff, since Steve was shit at it.

He looked around the old place. A caretaker would come up every week, but that did not stop little teens from breaking in and spray painting the walls and holding séances. The old wax and demonic circles proved that; Tony sighed as he sprinted up the steps.

                “Might as well see the rest of the damage,” he muttered.

Steve was right behind him.

Tony found the door to his room still locked, so to save time, Steve kicked it down.

                “Well, that was easy,” Steve said as the door went with no argument.

Tony hummed and they entered. The room was untouched. Tony gasps. His clothes in the closet, bedsheets unmade, and an old watch he had not seen in years. Tony walked to the dresser at his bedside. The dust did not unsettle him and he easily pried open the drawer.

Inside were odds and ends, old knick-knacks, and on top the picture of his fiancé.

Tony looked at Steve who was looking at the unfinished blueprints on his wall. He grabbed the photo and folded it carefully into his wallet.

At dinner on the Green, Tony leaned over and whispered, “I love you.”

                “I love you too. Never think otherwise,” Steve said.


End file.
